The Alphabet of Frodo and Sam
by ougirl93
Summary: SLASH. Small pieces of fiction about the various encounters of Frodo and Sam, one for each letter of the alphabet. Some fluffy, some angsty.


_Hi! I'd first like to start out saying this idea is not my own at all, I basically took the concept from the user Lowri Brandybuck, who virtually did the same thing. I would suggest that you all check out her Alphabet of Hobbit Slash, because it's very good and where I got my inspiration._

_Basically, I will be writing up a little drabble or short fiction, a one-shot per say, of every letter of the alphabet for Frodo and Sam. Yes, I am puting them together in a romantic way, and I am aware that most fans don't like this. So if you don't like, don't read!_

_A few Merry and Pippin pairings might eventually be thrown into the mix, but the focus will mostly be upon Sam and Frodo._

_Thank you._

_

* * *

_**A is for Answer**

"Mr. Frodo, there's been talk."

The silence that had lasted the entire early afternoon had finally been terminated. Sam had been quietly enjoying the presence of Frodo's finally unburdened company for a long time, and as much as he enjoyed watching light creep across his Master's face as the sun climbed the sky, he knew now that a pressing matter needed to finally be addressed.

"Talk, Sam?" Frodo brushed his chin away from the tip of his shoulder where it had been absentmindedly lingering. The bench that the two hobbits were lazing themselves about on swung slightly at the sudden movement, and Sam gave the ground a little kick, setting the bench to rocking back and forth in the air.

"Yes, Mr. Frodo. I have been hearing things." And that he had. Whispers and small gossip amongst the cattier lasses of course, but still enough talk that Sam had managed to pick up on it.

"Of what sort?" Frodo asked, his face lifting towards the sun with a faint smile. Sam still felt a quiet leap of joy in his heart every time even the faint of grins would cross his Master's face. He had been so used to Mr. Frodo's drug out misery that every ounce of his happiness came as a pleasant surprise to him. But the Ring was gone, and his Master was smiling a lot more than Sam could ever remember.

"Just nonsense, I suppose. The typical hobbit wives chatter. Tales that really have no truth, for the most part, I suppose I'm sayin'."

"If that is so, then why are you bringing it up, Sam?"

"Well, the talk is more or less about us, Mr. Frodo." Frodo's now wandering eyes fell quickly upon Sam, and he averted his gaze.

"How is it about us?" Frodo asked, his smile fading. Sam didn't like to see Frodo's rare smile go away, especially when it was his fault.

"Well, I'm not quite sure. I've just heard bits and pieces of things- mostly what I've picked up from your dear old Mrs. Angelica Baggins." Frodo let out a little grunt of disapproval.

"But just the other day, the old Angelica Baggins was stopping by Bag End when I was out gardening and you were still sleepin', she was probably to try and scour some gold from Mr. Bilbo, if you don't mind me saying." he paused, and took a glance at Frodo to check for reaction. Nothing, he bore the same blank expression as before. He took a deep breath. "And she managed to come up and speak to me, yes she did. But it was more like she wanted to force a bunch of nonsense out of me than anything."

Still, Frodo said nothing. Sam cleared his throat.

"She wanted to know if we were really sharing a room at Bag End together." He paused. "I told her no, of course not, I live with the Gaffer. No class about her at all, but what could you really expect from a lass so caught up in her own reflection in the first place?" Sam let out an awkward and forced laugh. Frodo offered him a weak smile, but that was all.

"Then she had the nerve to wonder whether or not I had my eye on any lasses at the moment," Sam looked down. "And I told her no, no I didn't. She wanted to know if you had interests in anyone, also."

Frodo let out a shaky little laugh.

"I told her that I didn't think that you did." He managed to lift his head back up to his Master. "But of course, I don't quite know that. You might have your eye on someone, Mr. Frodo. I just wasn't sure what to tell her, is all." His speech was rushed, and yet still somewhat hesitant. "Just the other day, you were making eyes with Miss-"

"No, I wasn't, Sam. I'm not concerned with any lasses."

"Right, of course you're not!" Sam said, clapping his hands to his thighs. "But anyways, what I was trying to get to was that she then told me that I should keep my eyes keen and watch out, because some funny rumors were spreading around about—" Sam took a deep breath, "You and I being, well, in some sort of unnatural _love_." At this, the older hobbit's already impossibly large eyes widened, and he straightened up and listened attentively for the first time that day.

"And then she asked me, she asked me if any of that was true. If there was something more than meets the eye going on between the two of us." Sam drew a deep breath, his eyes resting sullenly on the curious Master. Something hit him in the bottom of his stomach, a mad desire to spill out the contents of his heart. "And truth be told, Mr. Frodo, I wasn't sure what my answer should be."

Sam very quickly became aware of his heart pounding audibly in his chest, and his clammy hands that were digging into his knees almost painfully. His ears lit up a very fiery hue of red, and after taking one look at Frodo, whose mouth was slightly ajar; he knew he had said the wrong thing. _Stupid, stupid fat hobbit. _ He wanted to take back his words, he wanted to get rid of his feelings that he hoped with all his heart that there _might_ be something unnatural going on between himself and his Master…

Just when he felt he could no longer stand the awkward silence that had suddenly enveloped the pair, and when Sam finally had the nerve to open his eyes again, he found himself leaping back slightly in his rocking seat. Frodo's pale face was lingering inches away from his own, a faint smile spread across his mouth. Sam blinked for a moment, readying himself to open his mouth in confusion, but he was abruptly silenced by Frodo's lips, which pressed against him in such a startling motion that Sam nearly toppled over. Thankfully, he didn't, and he found himself wrapping his arms around Mr. Frodo's small torso, as his Master's hands locked onto his shoulders.

The embrace lasted a long moment, and Sam finally found himself being able to pour all of the fullness of his heart out for his Master to feel it. When they finally broke apart, Frodo spoke again.

"There's your answer, Sam."


End file.
